


Эй, Нана, ты помнишь?

by mizuame



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, POV First Person, POV Second Person, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Много воды утекло, но я все еще помню, а ты?
Relationships: Komatsu Nana/Oosaki Nana
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Эй, Нана, ты помнишь?

Эй, Нана, ты помнишь? Ты помнишь нашу квартирку на седьмом этаже? Нашу светлую гостиную и ванну на железных лапах? Компании, которые собирались у нас по выходным? Помнишь наши тихие вечера и то, как мы с тобой делили одну постель? Помнишь тепло наших тел и аромат ванили, перемешанный с запахом сигарет? Помнишь ли ты? 

Я надеюсь, что да, потому что я — помню. Я помню, как впервые пришла к тебе в поисках защиты и успокоения. Помню, это стало почти привычкой. Помню, как ты смеялась и выгоняла меня из своей постели, а я оказывалась там снова и снова, потому что спать вместе так уютно. Я тогда еще не думала о том, что в этом всем скрыто нечто большее, но я уверена: ты все понимала. 

Ты все понимала, когда впускала меня в свою комнату и в свою постель, когда поддерживала меня, страдающую от очередной неразделенной любви. Ты все понимала, когда я уже видела, что что-то не так, но не могла разобраться — что именно. И ты понимала, что все это сделает тебе больно, но все равно принимала меня такой, какая я есть. 

Эй, Нана, скажи, ты страдала? Мне кажется, да. Мне кажется, все, что я делала, приносило тебе боль. Мне кажется, ты хотела не обнимать меня бережно, сохраняя хрупкую грань между дружбой и влечением, а прижимать к себе яростно, присвоить, захватить. Мне кажется, ты хотела целовать меня в шею, ласкать мою грудь и живот, скользить ладонями по бедрам, а потом и между ними. Мне кажется, ты хотела коснуться меня там, провести своим длинным изящным пальцем по мягким складочкам половых губ, подразнить клитор, проникнуть внутрь. 

А может быть ты хотела развести мои ноги, склониться надо мной и поцеловать меня туда, ласкать меня языком, дразнить, доводя до экстаза, исступления, заставляя отринуть все неудачи и проблемы, забыть все случайные и неслучайные влюбленности, отбросить страхи и комплексы, измениться, переродиться… 

Мне кажется, ты хотела этого, но знала: этому не суждено произойти. Ты понимала меня лучше, чем я сама. Ты понимала, что стоит тебе намекнуть, и волшебство закончится. Я испугаюсь, убегу, исчезну. И ты молчала, хотя только боги знают, чего тебе это стоило. 

Эй, Нана, скажи, ты еще помнишь? Ты знаешь? Ты хочешь? Потому что если да...


End file.
